Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can become problematic in electronic devices. ESD is the sudden flow of electricity between two electrically charged objects. ESD can be caused by static electricity which is often generated through tribocharging. Tribocharging occurs when one material becomes electrically charged after it comes into frictional contact with a different material. So, for example, tribocharging may occur when a user of an electronic device walks on a surface such as a carpet, moves into or out of a fabric seat such as in an automobile or other type of seat, or when the user removes some types of plastic packaging from the electronic device. The sudden discharge of electricity caused by ESD can be damaging to many electronic components, especially microchips. A grounding connection or path is one technique for limiting the damage caused by ESD. Additionally, a grounded component can be used by a second component in an electronic device to improve operations of the second component or to improve signal transmissions that are related to the second component.